memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Online (series)
Star Trek Online is a series of multimedia stories and references based around the video game Star Trek Online. The series to date includes the game itself, a novel, and several websites and videos. The game is set in 2409, while the tie-in media is set both at the time of the game and before; leading in from the late-24th century setting of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. =Overview= :See also: The Path to 2409 Due to the Hobus supernova and the destruction of Romulus, the quadrant has become destabilized. The Klingon Empire took advantage of the Romulans' weakness, attempting an invasion. The Federation protested this aggression, leading to weakened relations and finally a breakdown of the Khitomer Accords. A war finally began with the Klingons, whose empire has now expanded to include the Gorn Hegemony, as well as many other states. Meanwhile, there are other forces causing chaos behind the scenes. Species 8472 has returned, and is quietly manipulating the various races of the alpha quadrant. The Borg have begun a new series of incursions as well. More recently, It was revealed that the Iconians had secretly returned and had been manipulating Species 8472, making them believe it was the species of the Alpha Quadrant that was responsible for the attacks they had suffered, as well as a renewed invasion of Fluidic Space by the Borg. A new Dyson Sphere was discovered, and a tenuous Alpha Quadrant Alliance was formed to wrest control of it from the Voth, who also sought to control it. As of 2410, a permanent cease-fire now exists between the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the newly formed Romulan Republic. They continue to stand against their common enemies, who grow more and more numerous as time goes on. =Timeline= 640px =Media= Media for Star Trek Online involves in-universe and reference material, including the game itself, its expansions and publications. Video game *''Star Trek Online'' (February 2010) **''Legacy of Romulus'' (expansion pack, May 2013) **''Delta Rising'' (expansion pack, October 2014) **''Agents of Yesterday'' (expansion pack, July 2016) **''Victory Is Life'' (DS9 expansion, 2018) **Age of Discovery (DIS expansion, 2018) Seasons # "Common Ground" # "Ancient Enemies" # " " # " " # " " # "Under Siege" # " " # "The Sphere" # "A New Accord" # "The Iconian War" # "New Dawn" # " " # "Escalation" # " " Prose Prose includes the only book to be, so far, released in direct relation to Star Trek Online, an ongoing short story series in Star Trek Magazine, and a Season 10 web fiction series posted on the Star Trek Online website. Short Stories *''Tales of the War'' (April 2015 - ongoing) Reference work * The Path to 2409 (August 2008 - December 2011) * (December 2008 - July 2009) * The Future Past (October - November 2009) * The Art of Star Trek Online (February 2010) * Factions * Starfleet Uniform Code 2410 (July 2014) * Jayce's Navy Interstellar: Through the Valley (February 2018) =Appendices= Related stories While not released under the Star Trek Online banner the comic book series Star Trek: Countdown has been tied into the backstory of Star Trek Online. That series itself was a prequel to the movie , which established the destruction of Romulus, bringing about the state of affairs in the Romulan Star Empire in the Star Trek Online continuity. The Path to 2409, while contradicting some more recent novels and making adjustments to information from some older works, does include information, concepts, characters and events from some earlier novels, including: Articles of the Federation, Death in Winter, and elements of the ''DS9'' relaunch series. (See ''The Path to 2409'' appendices for an in-depth break down of continuity and discontinuity between Star Trek Online and the novel continuity) Connections External link *[http://www.startrekonline.com/ Official Star Trek Online website] Category:Series